Delphic: Chapter Three
III: Apollon Oracle I cracked open my eyes and the world still seemed to be turning, like I'd fallen over after spinning a few too many times. Above me a fluorescent light flickered briefly before shining brighter than ever, at which point I roaned and moved my forearm over my eyes. What had happened before? We were eating lunch and Robin left, then Irwin collapsed, and I went to help Pierce but....''Pierce! Oh gods, Pierce and Irwin and Robin had all fallen, and although Jane helped, she wasn't one to take care of the possible concussions they could have suffered. ''I have to help. I decided, resting my forearms on the firm, leathery surface beneath me. It's my job as a daughter of Apollo.....I can try and heal them. Just a little. My fists clenched hard and my arm muscles, carrying my entire body weight, screamed as I pushed myself to a sitting position where I could open my eyes without being blinded by the ceiling lights. I was surprised to find that we weren't at our cabin. This was the infirmary, which I'd only visited once after getting a small cut on my hand from the tail of an arrow. It was similar to the one that was in my highschool, white, clean, but with several more dark yellow cots made of hard cushions and leathery material. I was relieved to find that Argus, the doorman who was literally covered ''in eyes, was not present. I looked to my left at the other cots and sighed again. A few feet away, resting on a cot parallel to mine against the wall, Pierce rested. He slept on his back, chest facing the ceiling, and I noticed his pant legs had been pulled up and there was a thick strip of gauze just underneath his knee. Further down the row I noticed a smaller form, curled up into a ball underneath a fritzy, peach colored wool blanket. From underneath the swaddled fabric though I noticed splayed strands of hair, a reddish blonde - Robin. Past her there were two more cots, though these were arranged differently. Instead of having the ''side ''braced against the white blocked wall, the heads of themwere leaning. They were pushed together, almost like a mattress for two people. I rubbed my eyes a few times and rose from my cot. Everything seemed in order - my camp shirt was still mostly clean, the stonewashed jeans were still much too tight (though now they featured a small tear on the knee), and my black shoes were neatly placed at the side of my bed. I padded across the room in my socks to a small sink and mirror, filling a disposable Dixie cup with water and chugging it down before tossing it into a bin which would, once it got full enough, likely be transported to Iris for recyclification or something. Iris was weird, I never really understood what she did, but then again no one really did. Once I felt the cool water in my throat I dared to look in the mirror and gasped. That....that couldn't be me, right? Just this morning I'd crowded into one of the public bathrooms before breakfast and borrowed make-up from one of the girls from Athena - who, as I was aware, was quite invested in her looks unlike her siblings. My cheeks were a smooth shade of peach and my hair was brushed and primped decently - the Athena girl even tried to fix my eyeliner when I shook at poked myself in the eye with the pencil. Now I looked nothing like her. My cheeks and ears were a wild shade of red, a deep contrast from my Italian complexion, and the pimple in the center of my forehead stuck out like Rudolph's nose. My hair was a mass of tangles and near the roots it was seperate and matted with sweat - even my olive eyes were bloodshot and red. Beyond the mirror, down the corridor where the cots lined up, I heard the sound of metal on metal, almost like a shower curtain being opened. Instinctively I covered my ears from the shrill sound and shut my eyes tight. I was more sensitive from that....."dream"'' than I'd thought. I uncovered my ears to the synced beat of rubber roles and hooves against the tile floor and sighed with relief. Whoever had just come out of the corridor was with Chiron, and maybe I could get some answers. He seemed to be in the know when it came to demigod affairs. I gripped the edges of the sink and looked down into the basin,hoping they would notice me first. "Oh, Tuesday. You're up." Chiron greeted after a few seconds having entered the main room. I looked up from the sink as though I'd just been stirred and turned to face him. At his side was Irwin - his forehead was wrapped in a thicker looking gauze than the type used on Pierce's knee, and his brows were knit with concentration. Upon seeing my face he didn't change emotion, but his crossed arms seemed to tense. "We were just talking about you, in fact." The activities director continued while walking in the direction of the main desk where Pierce usually rested at while working in the infirmary. "Oh?" I breathed, my voice coming out hoarsely. "That's funny, I was just thinking about myself too. A little explanation of what just happened would be.....helpful." I locked gazes with Irwin, whose irritated expression knocked the wind right out of. Irwin opened his mouth to speak but was intercepted by our director. "Perhaps it would be best to talk about this outside. Come, there's no need to stir the other-" "There's no time- sir." My brother was starting to scare me, the usually calm tone of voice was wavering and I noticed a vein prominently protruding from his neck. "I already talked to my Dad - there isn't time to lose. I'll take Tuesday and we'll fix the problem." "Irwin, now isn't the time to be making rash decisions. Tuesday isn't ready to-" "I don't care." He nearly snarled and I jumped. Irwin wasn't scary, but that voice was......just bad news. All bad news. "She's a child of Apollo, the same as me. If you want to advance her training, let her come with me. Please, sir." Chiron looked down at the sheet of paper on Pierce's desk. Irwin retained the look of passion and anger, and between them I stood awkwardly holding another Dixie cup, crunching it between my fingers as a form of comfort. "What...what am I doing, Irwin?" I looked to him once the cup was completely smashed in my palm and my brother changed his focus back to me, now with a much calmer look. The vein on his neck settled into place and he moved his arms behind his back in a display of respect. "It's Dad's oracle - she's been taken." Category:Chapter Page Category:Delphic (Series) Category:Huguenotical